Luipaardklauw: Luipaard, Vuur en Tijger: Wat als...
Ik ga hier wat alsjes neerzetten. Dus dan ga ik nadenken hoe iets gelopen zou zijn als iets er niet was, of iets is veranderd. Wat als Aardebloem en Hondenster elkaar nooit hadden gekend? Nou even denken. Dit zou betekenen dat Aardebloem na haar ontmoeting met Lavendelster al snel mee naar de Schaduwclan ging. Winterklauw, Herfstmist, Lentedauw, Zomerhart, Spitsklauw, Zilverpoot, Klitwind, Druifhart, Ganzenvoet, Zomerkit, Hondenkit en Dauwkit zouden niet hebben bestaan. Lynxster zou niet dood zijn gegaan. Wat betekende dat Lavendelster misschien geen leider zou zijn geworden. Al haar kittens zouden naar de Donderclan gaan of Lavendelster had het risico genomen hen allen te houden. Waarschijnlijk had Aardebloem Loofpels' hart gewonnen en zou haar band met Lavendelster verslechteren. Ze zal wel een band hebben gekregen met Echohart. Dit zou ook betekenen dat Paardenster een nieuwe commandant moest zoeken. Aangezien dit normaal gesproken Herfstmist zou zijn. Wat als IJsvleugel mee was gegaan naar de Schaduwclan? Ten eerste zou de band met Vuurzang en Ravenvleugel versterken. Hyacintpoot, Regenpoot en Vederwind zouden er niet zijn. Ook zou een novella, die waarschijnlijk wel komt, over IJsvleugel er niet zijn. Bliksemklauw zou waarschijnlijk partners worden met Pluispels. IJsvleugel zou Bliksemklauw opgeven en proberen Stormwind over te halen naar de Schaduwclan te komen. Wat als Buizerdster nooit had bestaan Ten eerste zouden Leeuwerikroep en Sneeuwbloem niet bestaan. (ik weet dat Blauw nu samen is met Vos, maar voor het plot heb ik besloten het toch terug te veranderen). Vuurzang, Ravenvleugel, Blauwhart, Hartsintel, Wolfstorm, Bliksemlicht, Zangvleugel en Eksterpels zouden bij de Donderclan blijven. Dit zou ook betekenen dat Rafelpoot en Zonnepoot in de Donderclan opgroeiden. IJsvleugel zal alsnog naar de Rivierclan gaan voor Bliksemklauw. Het geheim van Lavendelster en Vlamster zal nooit naar buiten komen, als dit toch zou gebeuren dan denk ik dat Donkerhart de schuldige was. Waarschijnlijk zal Vuurzang Vlamster opvolgen als leider. Dan zouden er waarschijnlijk ook geen doden zijn gevallen in de Rivierclan en de Schaduwclan. Hyacintpoot zou bekend staan als Hyacintstorm en Regenpoot als Regendruppel. Loofpoot zal de naam Loofblad hebben gedragen. Wat als Vuurzang Buizerdster had vermoord als ze de kans kreeg? Dan zouden sowieso al die katten niet naar de Schaduwclan gaan. Waarschijnlijk wordt Vuurzang verbannen, ookal was Buizerdster slecht. Zij hadden daar nog niet veel van gemerkt. Dit zou betekenen dat Vuurzang misschien wel naar de Schaduwclan ging, of ze ging als een eenling wonen. Als ze als eenling zou wonen, zou Wolfsklauw haar tegenkomen onderweg terug. De clan zou een stemming houden en op dat moment was waarschijnlijk Ravenvleugel de beste keuze. Dus werd zij leider. Het zou kunnen, dat na een tijdje Ravenster op zoek zou gaan naar Vuurzang en haar zou vragen met Wolfsklauw weer in de clan te komen. En nu vraag je je af. Waarom niet Hertensprong? Ik heb een kat gekozen, waarvan we het karakter niet goed kennen, omdat ik niet wist welke kat ik anders het best als commandant aan kon wijzen. Wat als Loofpels de vader was van Vuur, IJs, Luipaard en Tijger Nou kijk, voor het behoud van de serie zou ik dus een andere moeder moeten kiezen. Aardebloem zou de meest logische keuze zijn. Eigenlijk ondergaat Aardebloem dus hetzelfde als Lavendelster, maar dit zou dus betekenen dat Aardebloem beviel van Vuurzang en de rest en een maan later zwanger werd van Hondensters jongen. Waarschijnlijk zou Aardebloem Vuurzang en de rest bij Loofpels droppen en met Hondenster mee naar de Hemelclan gaan. Het zou dan alsnog kunnen dat Hulstmist en de rest geboren was. Hondenster zal hier waarschijnlijk achterkomen en Aardebloem verbannen. Ze zal naar de Schaduwclan gaan, maar worden afgewezen. Dus zal ze eindigen zoals ze begon, als eenling in de schuur buiten Schaduwterritorium. Wat als Vuurzang dood was gegaan in plaats van Tijgerlicht We gaan eerst even kijken wat er dan met Tijgerlicht zou gebeuren. Zij zou dan Arendvachts partner zijn geworden en niet Windhart. Dus Bijenvleugel, Loofpoot en Wortelneus hadden nooit bestaan. Tijgerlicht zou dan één van de oogpunten zijn, aangezien dit normaal gesproken Vuurzang was en zij ook één van de vier is. En over Vuurzang. Vuurzang zou dus sowieso niet de partner kunnen worden van Wolfsklauw en Slangentand. Dus Hartsintel, Bliksemlicht, Wolfstorm, Zonnepoot en Rafelpoot zouden niet bestaan. Vuurzang zou dus ook niet naar de Schaduwclan gaan met de hele crue. IJsvleugel zou waarschijnlijk naar de Rivierclan gaan en de andere katten gingen waarschijnlijk als zwerfkatten leven. Rookveder (Wolfsklauw) zou dus ook nooit erachter komen wie hij echt is en in de Rivierclan blijven. Het zou dan kunnen dat hij de partner werd van IJsvleugel (in verband met de aankomende novelle). Suggesties Als jullie zelf nog suggesties hebben. Ik hoor ze graag. Categorie:Luipaardklauw Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Luipaard, Vuur en Tijger Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Luipaardklauws verleden Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Klauw van Vuur en Tijger Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Verdriet Categorie:Luipaardklauw: Een nieuw leven Categorie:Luipaardklauws Fanfictions